Firearms and Explosive Weapons
Weapons 'are equipment used by the living to protect themselves from zombies and other people. Some are also used as tools; for example digging holes. There are several kinds of weapons used in the Walking Dead: Firearms, Explosives, Melee/blunt weapons, and even everyday tools. : ''For other themes, see Themes. Melee Weapons :For Melee Weapons in The Walking Dead series, see Melee Weapons. Ammo and Munitions .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum are uncommon bullets in The Walking Dead series. The .357 S&W Magnum is a revolver cartridge (made by Elmer Keith, Phillip B. Sharpe and Daniel B. Wesson.) It was based upon the .38 Special cartridge. The .357 cartridge was introduced to the public April 1st, 1935. It is a powerful round, but is loud and packs heavy recoil. All revolvers chambered in .357 magnum can also chamber the shorter .38 special cartridge. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The ammo is used in Rick's Colt Python. When Rick, Morgan and Duane are getting their weapons and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department building, they grab some .357 revolvers and some ammo for them, as seen in Days Gone Bye. When Hershel's Farm is overrun, Andrea takes the bag of guns, which means she now has the boxes with .357 Magnum rounds. {C '''Users in the TV-Series *Rick Grimes *Otis (TV Series) *Daryl Dixon *Shane Walsh The Walking Dead (Video Game) In the video game this munition is possibly used by Brenda St. John when she held Katjaa hostage. It is possible that this munition is a .38 Special, though. 'Users in the Video Game' *Brenda St. John (Possibly) .38 Special The .38 Special is a common cartridge for revolvers, very similair to the .357 Magnum. 's revolver. ]] The Walking Dead (Video Game) In the video game this munition is possibly used by Brenda St. John when she held Katjaa hostage. It is possible that this munition is a .357 Magnum, though. 'Users in the Video Game' *Brenda St. John (Possibly) In the TV series this ammunition is used in multiple small frame revolvers, it can be seen being used first by Morgan Jones in the pilot episode Days Gone Bye, and later in season two by Carl and Lori Grimes. Users in TV-series *Lori Grimes (Colt Detective Special) *Carl Grimes (Charter Arms Pug) *Morgan Jones (Taurus Model 85) 9x19mm Parabellum The 9x19mm Parabellum, is a handgun cartridge commonly used in The Walking Dead; especially among the Glock-17 pistol. The 9x19mm Parabellum was introduced in 1902 by the German weapons manufacturer Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) for their Luger guns. (Because of this, it is commonly called the 9mm Luger cartridge). Its parent cartridge was the 7.65x22mm Parabellum, itself a descendant of the earlier 7.65x25mm Borchardt cartridge. The 9mm Parabellum is commonly used in handguns and submachine guns, and is an extremely popular round in civilian, law-enforcement and military circles. This cartdige is also common in Sub-Machine Guns. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) In the TV-Series, the 9x19mm Parabellum is first seen when Rick takes some of the ammunition from the police station's stash. In Atlanta, Rick is forced to abandon the bag with guns and ammo. (Later Glenn goes out after it.) In the bag, Rick claims that there should be a lot of 9x19mm Parabellum. 9mm rounds have decent power, minimal recoil, and are common; making them ideal for the apocalypse. In the episode Beside the Dying Fire, Rick says that they're running out of ammo, which includes their 9x19mm Parabellums. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Shane Walsh *Hershel Greene *Daryl Dixon *Andrea *Theodore Douglas *Sean *Jimmy The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic, this cartridge is commonly used in guns and a few rifles. 'User in the Comic' *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Shane Walsh *Dale Horvath *Allen *Donna *Jim *Tyreese *Chris *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Patricia *Axel *Andrew *Michonne *Brian Blake *Nicholas *Abraham Ford *Dwight *Charlie *Greg The Walking Dead (Video Game) In the Video Game, the only known use is Carley's Glock, which is chambered with 9x9mm Parabellum. 'Users in the Video Game' *Carley .22 Long Rifle .22 Long Rifle is a caliber most used for competition and sport shooting. The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic one of the few known uses is Lori holding a .22 Ruger. She is never seen firing it, though. 'Users in the Comic' *Lori Grimes (Possibly) The Walking Dead (Video Game) In the video game, this cartridge is seen chambered in several rifles. 'Users in the Video Game' *Lilly *Danny St. John *Mark *Kenny *Danny The Walking Dead (Novel) One of the few known uses is Phillip Blake in the novel, Rise of the Governor, where he used a .22 Ruger. 'Users in the novel' * Philip Blake .55 Caliber .55 Caliber is used for hunting. The Walking Dead (Novel) The only use for this caliber is in the Novel, Rise of the Governor, where Philip, Nick and Brian (Possibly Bobby) found some .55 caliber Marlins. This firearm is fictional. 'Users in the novel' *Philip Blake *Nick Parsons *Brian Blake *Bobby Marsh (Possibly) *Verne 12 Gauge The cartridge, 12 Gauge, is very common in shotguns. This caliber is not very effective in the apocalypse since it is very loud, however thespread of the shot make it very effective in short range combat. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) In the TV-Series, Rick took some boxes containing this caliber. He is never seen using it, though. Hershel apperantly had some boxes with this caliber too. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Hershel Greene *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *T-dog *Glenn The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic there is seen a massive amount of shotguns and 12 Gauge bullets in the Prison. There was, appareantly, a huge amount of this cartridge at Woodbury. 'Users in the Comic' *Dexter *Andrew *Bruce Cooper *Lilly *Sam The Walking Dead (Video Game) Lee used a shotgun chambered with 12 Gauge to kill a reanimated police officer. 'Users in the Video Game' *Lee Everett Sidearms Beretta 92FS The Walking Dead (TV-Series) Rick takes a Beretta 92FS 9mm weapon from a zombified soldier when he gets inside the tank (the 92FS is meant to stand in for the US military M9 Beretta). He uses it until it runs dry, upon which he gives the gun to Glenn, who stashes it in his backpack. It is later used by Andrea in Pretty Much Dead Already. Often incorrectly named the M92FS,http://residentevil.wikia.com/Beretta_92F%2FFS#cite_note-0 the Beretta 92's FS variant is a semi automatic handgun chambered for 15+1 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum. The Beretta's open slide design ensures visible feeding and ejection of ammunition and allows the barrel to cool quickly. A dropping-block locking system, taken from the Walther P38, eliminated the need for a barrel-slide interlock, and the design is unique in allowing the 92 to be suppressed without the slowed cycling issues that many other locked-breech pistols encounter. The hard-chromed barrel bore reduces barrel wear and a tough bruniton finish prevents corrosion. The magazine release button is reversible for left handed use and the safety is ambidextrous and doubles as a decock lever (there are variants that do not function as a safety and simply spring back up, as well). It has been criticized for a large grip and long trigger contributing to poor ergonomics, and an overall package most consider too large for the caliber and capacity. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Rick Grimes *Andrea Glock-17 Pistol The Glock-17 pistol is an Austrian polymer-framed pistol and rival of the Beretta 9mm line of handguns. First released in 1982, it differs from a general 92FS because it lacks a conventional safety catch, opting instead for a striker-fired trigger system with several safeties, whereas the 92fs uses a Double-action/Single-action trigger mechanism. The Glock also has a smaller slide profile, making it more comfortable to shoot a short-reach trigger, thinner grip panels, integral accessory rail, removable front sight, and a beveled magazine well. Commonly chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum, it usually comes with a standard 17 round magazine, or an optional 10/17/33 round magazine can be used instead. The Glock pistols also comes in a variety of variants chambered in other calibers, from .45ACP to .357 SIG. The Glock is the most popular law enforcement pistol in the United States, arming 65% of its law enforcement agencies. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The Glock 17 is first seen been used by King County deputies Leon Basset and Lam Kendal in a stand off with armed suspects after a car chase. Rick takes an unknown number of Glock 17s from the King County Sheriff's Department before heading to Atlanta. Shane carries his in a holster most of the time. Rick later takes the Glock 17s off the two dead policemen in "18 Miles Out" in order to save Shane. This pistol is later used by Jimmy and T-Dog, trying to protect the farm in Beside the Dying Fire. 'Users in the TV Series' *Leon Basset *Lam Kendal *Shane Walsh *Jimmy *T-Dog *Rick Grimes The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic, this pistol is the most used pistol. Almost every pistol in the comic is a Glock 17 or 19. 'Users in the Comic' *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Shane Walsh *Dale Horvath *Allen *Donna *Jim *Tyreese *Chris *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Patricia *Axel *Andrew *Michonne *Brian Blake *Nicholas The Walking Dead (Video Game) In the video game the only known use is Carley's Glock 17. 'Users in the Video Game' *Carley Colt Python Rick Grimes carries a six-inch barreled Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver as his duty sidearm in the series. He so far has used it the most in Season 1 Episode 1 "Days Gone Bye" but has carried it through every episode. Rick uses this revolver for his signature point blank finishing gunshots to people and walkers. The Walking Dead (TV Series) Rick was seen wielding the revolver as a deputy sheriff during the police pursuit with the Linden County Sheriff's Department chasing after the criminals. He fires his weapon but was injured during the pursuit. After Rick goes to the King County Sheriff's Department and gets his weapon back, he fired it at point blank range into an infected Leon Basset head killing him. He does the same again to the bicycle zombie and infected little girl at a gas station. Once Rick gets to Atlanta, he kills the tank walker that makes him disorientated and deaf. In Season 2 he shoots a zombified Sophia, and two human survivors, Dave and Tony. 'Users in the TV Series' *Rick Grimes *Otis *Daryl Dixon *Shane Walsh .22 Ruger The .22 Ruger is a long or short barreled handgun which can carry up to ten .22 bullets. The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic, Lori is known having a .22 Ruger, which she dropped during the attack on their camp. She is never seen with it since that. 'Users in the Comic' *Lori Grimes The Walking Dead (Novel) Philip Blake's weapon of choice was his .22 Ruger. 'Users in the Novel' *Philip Blake *Brian Blake Other Sidearms The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The following sidearms where used during the TV Series: *Colt Python 6" *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *Sig Sauer P 226 *Sig Sauer P 228 *Colt M1911A1 *Browning Hi-Power *Browning BDA *Beretta 92FS *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Taurus Model 85 *Charter Arms Pug *Colt Trooper *Colt Detective Special *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Smith & Wesson Model 15 *numerous unidentified sidearms. Shotguns The Shotgun 'is a more short range than a handgun. Often firing pellets known as buckshot, it is incredibly effective against multiple groups of clustered targets, but unless specialized ammunition is used, shotguns are not effective at range. A shotgun fitted with a door-breaching muzzle break was first used by the escaped convict who shot Rick, then again by Shane and Rick while hunting, and once more by Dexter and Andrew in the prison and has been used numerous amounts of times in the comic and TV series. Shane in the TV series uses a Mossberg 590. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) Various types of different shotguns were seen in the TV series. Shane Walsh is first seen using a Mossberg 590 with a Knoxx SpecOps NRS pistol grip stock weapon in the first episode Days Gone Bye. He retains this weapon throughout the series until his death, upon which Glenn uses it in Beside the Dying Fire. A Mossberg 500 with conventional stock as well as several other different shotguns were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Shane is seen several times wielding his 590 to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season as well as in the final episode, TS-19 where he was about to shoot Dr. Edwin Jenner at the CDC with his shotgun for locking them inside and also shooting the bulletproof glass to try and escape the building. Shane is still seen on occasion in the second season armed with the same shotgun. Another type of shotgun was used by Glenn and Daryl during the barn massacre in the episode Pretty Much Dead Already near the end where the survivors shoot the barn walkers. 'Users in the TV-Series *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *T-Dog *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Tony *Glenn The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic, Shane is using shotguns as well. Dexter and Andrew tried to kick out Rick's group, threatening them with shotguns. 'Users in the Comic' *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Dexter *Andrew The Walking Dead (Video Game) Lee Everett shot a reanimated police officer using his shotgun. Users in the Video Game *Lee Everett Other Shotguns The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The following shotguns where used during the TV Series: *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Remington 870 *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *numerous unidentified shotguns. The Walking Dead (Comic) The following shotguns where used during the TV Series: *Mossberg 500 *Remington 870 *Numerous unidentified shotguns. SMG The Walking Dead (TV-Series) Jenner took a carbine from a fallen soldier outside the CDC. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Edwin Jenner The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic the SMG is uncommon. 'Users in the Comic' *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Tyreese *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel *Abraham Ford Other SMGs The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The following SMGs were used during the TV-Series. *M4 Carbine (The M4 is a carbine, not an SMG) The Walking Dead (Comic) The following SMGs were used during the Comic Series. *MP5k Rail *MP5 Rifle The Rifle 'was used to kill zombies and commonly to kill Woodbury soldiers. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) Various types of different sniper rifles (or hunting rifles) were seen in the TV series. Dale most known for carrying around his signature weapon which is a Ruger model 77. This weapon is first seen the first episode Days Gone Bye as well as several other different rifles which were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Morgan is also seen practicing with a rifle given to him by Rick ( A Remington 700 BDL). Dale is seen several times wielding the weapon to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season. He continues to be armed with it in the second season with the same rifle. On other occasions, different survivors also use the rifle such as Daryl and Andrea. 'Users in the TV-Series *Rick Grimes *Morgan Jones *Dale Horvath *Merle Dixon *Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Andrea The Walking Dead (Comic) In the comic the rifle is used for hunting as well for standing guard, and killing Woodbury soldiers. Users in (Comic Series) *Allen *Dale Horvath *Andrea *Shane Walsh *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Axel *Patricia *Andrea *Glenn Other Rifles The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The following rifles where used during the TV Series: *Ruger M77 Hawkeye *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 BDL *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 *M-21 *M-14 *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum *numerous unidentified rifles. The Walking Dead (Novel) The following rifle were used during the Novel: *.55 Marlin Assault Rifles The Walking Dead (Comic) {C AK-47 and M16 were used by Woodbury soldiers, including Martinez. It was also used by several Alexandria guards. Abraham carried an AKS-74U. 'Users in the Comic' *Hershel Greene *Martinez *Bruce Cooper *Aaron *Holly *Rosita Espinosa Other Assault Rifles The Walking Dead (Comic) The following assault rifles where used during the Comic Series: *M16A1 *M16A2 *M16A4 *Colt Commando *AK 47 *AK-74M *AKS-74U *G3 *G3A3 *M4A1 *numerous unidentified assault rifles. Other Weapons Grenades The Walking Dead (TV-Series) Grenades was seen in the episode Guts by Rick and TS-19 by Rick to escape the CDC. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Rick Grimes The Walking Dead (Comic) Grenades 'were found by Axel. They were used against Woodbury survivors, once, by Billy Greene. The explosion did kill a couple of soldiers, but failed to kill the Governor. Grenades were seen from Issue 38 to Issue 47. 'Users in the Comic *Billy Greene Other Grenades The Walking Dead (Comic) The following grenades where used during the Comic Series: *M67 The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The following grenades where used during the TV-Series: *M67 Crossbow The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The Crossbow was a weapon used by Daryl Dixon for both fighting against zombies, and for hunting. Daryl's crossbow came in handy when killing a lone walker silently. 'Users in the TV-Series' *Daryl Dixon The Walking Dead (Comic) This crossbow was used by the savior, Dwight. 'Users in the Comic' *Dwight The Walking Dead (Video Game) A crossbow was used by Jolene. It was seen when she aimed it at Danny St. John and Lee Everett. Many bandits also use crossbows, such as one used by a bandit to shoot Mark in the shoulder. 'Users in the Video Game' *Jolene *Unnamed Bandit *Many other unnamed bandits. Category:Equipment Category:Themes